


Impossible Heart

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定娜俊+诺灿





	1. 娜俊 Impossible Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AI童话故事

1.

李东赫带着两个小孩到黄仁俊家做客的时候，黄仁俊正在维护自己的机器人。作为SM公司的技术开发人员，黄仁俊负责研发阶段的设计和制作，自己家里这位机器人，是他们未投入量产的初代系列。那时公司从安保方向转为开发面向女性市场的人形AI，挑战不小，公司斥资请来了设计人员，黄仁俊正是其中之一。

可惜那时经验不足，身体骨骼的设计与电池供电尚存问题，没能让初代投入生产。组长文泰一沉着脸宣布初代废弃并实行销毁时，黄仁俊毫不犹豫地冲出询问可否申请自己留下，文泰一听罢，望着旁边已经制作完毕的孤零零的机器人，点头道帮忙争取。两天后上级传达了同意的结果，小组内的人员都很开心，围着机器人叽叽喳喳地讨论名字。黄仁俊收拾着需要照顾机器人的工具，满不在乎地说了句：“你们那个平常弄着玩的名字生成程序拿出来用用呗。”

“这都要成你的孩子了，起名字可不能这么随便吧。”

不顾同事的吐槽，黄仁俊点开办公桌的电脑，把小程序掉出来，勾选“三个字”后点下生成键，几秒间屏幕跳出来个名字，同事们围过来看，黄仁俊抽出笔和纸记下。

“罗渽民，Na Jaemin。”黄仁俊一笔一画地写，笑了，“你们这程序不错啊，这名字很好听，我刚刚忘了勾单字姓，要来个什么上官帅这种名字那可怎么办。”

“……再来一次不就行了？”

“诶不行，第一次出来的比较有意义啊。”黄仁俊收好工具，走过去将名为罗渽民的机器人后脖处的按钮打开，他眼皮慢慢撑开露出浅蓝色的眼珠子，连带黄仁俊在内的人员都很兴奋，面前他们的“孩子”转了转脑袋，文泰一捧着咖啡杯进来了，正想加入围观人群，就听见冰冷的声音响起来。

“看着我干什么，别挡我的道，滚开，碍事的女人。”

文泰一一口咖啡喷在同事的白褂子上。

当熟悉的低沉声音再度响起时，黄仁俊转头看见小孩分明有些害怕，站在一旁的李东赫被突如其来的霸道总裁气场震惊。黄仁俊冲过来摸摸罗渽民后脑勺连着脖子处的按钮，调到normal以后机器人露出友好的微笑，朝小朋友打起招呼。

“你好，我叫罗渽民。”

李东赫瞪着眼睛跟着走到罗渽民身后，开关上面有三档按钮，分别印着“cold””normal””warm”字样。

“这……你们这是研发的吹风机还是机器人啊？”李东赫推推黄仁俊的肩膀，开发人员不高兴地抬脚踢了一下李东赫。

“我们组长的恶趣味，不关我的事。”

“那warm是什么样啊？”李东赫一边问一边按下按钮。

“别！”

已经来不及阻止，机器人忽然向小朋友露出甜腻的微笑，眨巴眨巴眼睛，张开双臂随机将其中叫朴志晟的小孩揽入怀中。

“我爱你。”

李东赫上前想拉开两个人，发现根本比不过机器人的力气：“……我错了，仁俊你快调回去吧。”

黄仁俊调回normal的时候罗渽民松开了朴志晟，15岁的小孩吓懵，不知道发生了什么，过了几秒眼泪忽然啪嗒啪嗒地掉。罗渽民见着了歪着头，想要伸出手却被黄仁俊按下。

“别哭哦。”不知道情况的机器人用自己的方式安慰着小孩。朴志晟却放开了哭声，旁边的钟辰乐安静地拍着小伙伴的背。

“我还是想办法把这个调档封住算了。”黄仁俊一边给小孩倒果汁一边感慨。

“别啊，其实还蛮有趣的，就是有点吓人。”

“放普通模式挺好的。”黄仁俊发现罗渽民在看他，走过去摸摸他细软的黑色头发，机器人露出满意的微笑。

“你不是说他关节还有问题吗？平常会不会不方便？”

“渽民又不是那些有钱人家的仆人，他不需要做体力活，没事。”

“你看你这么弱不经风的，真怕哪天就遇到坏人给拐卖了，机器人不是应该保护主人嘛？”

黄仁俊摸李东赫的脸颊：“儿子这么担心我，爸爸领情了啊。”

“别闹。”李东赫拍开好友的手，皱着眉头抱怨，“我煞费苦心给你介绍好几个对象你都不要，你还真准备孤家寡人过一辈子啊？”

“李东赫你咒我呢！”黄仁俊装作要打人的样子，“我这不是有渽民吗！”

“这人还需要你扛个电脑随时调试，算啥啊！”

被戳到痛处的黄仁俊撇下嘴，手稳住吸管咕嘟咕嘟地喝下饮料，抬眼时看见罗渽民坐在一旁垂着眼帘，露出些受伤的表情。

“渽民……渽民挺好的。”

 

 

2.

只要有空闲时间，黄仁俊就喜欢拉着罗渽民出去散步，他们公寓周围有几处绿化很好的公园。作为给机器人的小游戏，黄仁俊借着走路锻炼身体的口号让罗渽民一边陪着他一边凭借自己的系统制作出公园的地图，最后罗渽民交出的图纸上有几处连公园都没有标注的小路，黄仁俊看了很是得意，对着罗渽民又跳又抱，拉着主人的手臂，让他小心一点。

“我们的小聪明要不要挑战一下CT区的小巷啊？那里很复杂的哦！”

罗渽民凑过去伸长些脖子去抵住自家主人的额头，蹭一蹭，黄仁俊嘿嘿笑着皱起鼻子，金丝眼镜跟着向上动了一下，机器人露出洁白整齐的牙齿，给黄仁俊一个明亮的微笑。

“好。”

择日不如撞日，说走就走，罗渽民调出导航拉着黄仁俊向CT出发，那里是城市最热闹的区域，罗渽民在等黄仁俊吃饭时从背包里拿出移动电池给自己充电，他知道自己的蓄电问题一直没有得到很好的解决，所以总是拿着黄仁俊用旧的背包装着电池备用。

同样还有他四肢的设计，他从开发组的日志里了解到SM公司对机器人的材料要求十分严苛，军用AI的原料根本不能投在人形AI开发里，在研制自己的时候进口的材料不算最好，导致自己的活动关节都有小毛病，需要定期的人工维护，黄仁俊在领回他的初期没少熬夜学习后期维修知识，在系统算法下他得出了“主人很辛苦，我要少活动”的结论。

偏偏他家主人又很爱把他拉出来走动，这让罗渽民十分苦恼，但看到主人见着阳光放松的样子和可爱的笑脸，他又觉得这或许是件好事。

“诶，刚刚走过去的两个小孩是不是志晟和辰乐？”黄仁俊付完账之后指着不远处的小路，“两未成年跑这里乱晃什么呢？”

罗渽民没能捕捉不到画面，询问：“要不要过去看看？”

“走。”黄仁俊拉过他的手握住，罗渽民低头轻轻勾起嘴角，两人跟着过去后没多久就看见朴志晟和钟辰乐被几个男人半包围，钟辰乐一只手臂正被人拉着。

“辰乐！”黄仁俊顿时感觉事情不对劲，也顾不得那么多，撒开罗渽民的手跑过去，他将两个孩子拉至身后，问道，“你们在干什么？”

“小屁孩搅了别人的好事，是该受点惩罚吧？”面前的大胡子拿起身边人的铁棍，敲着水泥地面，黄仁俊感到身后捏着自己衣服的小孩手又紧了紧，他退后一步几个人就上前一步。忽然不知从哪方传来警笛声，对方收住脚步，罗渽民从一旁蹿出抢过最旁边的人的棍子，利落地打过对方膝盖，手上有了武器便轻松一些。几个人见面前似乎是个武力值还不错的人，加上越来越响亮的警笛声，他们选择了逃跑。

年轻的白发警官赶到现场，钟辰乐已经昏了过去，黄仁俊正想扶小朋友却被罗渽民制止，机器人轻松地将小孩抱起，警官一边向他们靠近一边用耳机联系救护人员。

“终于见面了。”

罗渽民笑笑，在黄仁俊疑惑地眼神下白发警官转向他，伸出手：“我是你的机器人罗渽民的网友，李帝努。”

黄仁俊：……

 

 

3.

看着朴志晟被李东赫安全接走后，黄仁俊和罗渽民打车回了家。罗渽民见黄仁俊一路上沉默着一言不发，加之人脸识别系统的判断，罗渽民明白黄仁俊在生气，尽管自己拥有十分厉害的科技，但他还是无法得知黄仁俊在为什么事生气。

家门刚锁上，黄仁俊用生硬语气质问罗渽民：“什么时候交的网友？”

罗渽民如是回答：“我们在健身论坛上认识的，已经快半年了。”

黄仁俊觉得太阳穴开始疯狂跳动：“为什么是健身论坛？帝努需要健身我能理解，你瞎凑什么热闹？”

“仁俊认识李警官吗？”

“不认识。”

“人类只会对亲近的人叫名字。”罗渽民警觉起来，上前一步，“仁俊是喜欢上李警官了？”

黄仁俊靠在墙上觉得莫名其妙：“不是啊，李东赫和我说那是他发小，我觉得大概没必要太拘谨才叫他的名字，而且我还经得他本人同意了。”

两人间的气氛好像迅速降到冰点，罗渽民也没再说话，黄仁俊双手环臂，继续追问：“所以为什么会想着去交网友？”

罗渽民乖乖地将双手垂在腿侧，稍低了些头，像个做错事的孩子：“我没有很多朋友，作为智能机器人也应该像人类一样交很多朋友，有助于认知世界，这样仁俊也不会再多担心我了。”

“我没有……”

“还有，仁俊，今天的情况很危险，我能理解你的心情，但是那样的情形首选应该是报警，等待专业人士来救助。”

面前的智能机器人罕见地对主人进行教育，黄仁俊愣过几秒后反驳：“辰乐当时手臂都被他们扭脱臼了，一群成人能对小孩做出这种事，你觉得我会见死不救吗？”

罗渽民没说话，黄仁俊补充道：“渽民，还记得最开始我怎么教你的吗？”

“要做一个勇敢正直的人。”

“没错，所以你一定要记住，即使受点伤也没关系，一定要帮助别人，明白了吗？”

“仁俊。”罗渽民念着主人的名字，再上前一步，忽然抱住面前的人，这并不是他第一次抱他，可今天罗渽民觉得自己很奇怪，似乎是罕见地出现了自己的想法。

“SM公司已经投入生产很多代机器人了，不管哪一个都比我完美。”

黄仁俊在他怀里摇头，忽然听见罗渽民体内的程序在哗啦哗啦地处理数据，他正想挣脱怀抱查看情况，面前的机器人却没给他机会。

“我……我在……害怕。”罗渽民吃力地拼凑出自己的心情，“我没有能力……保护好仁俊，该……怎么办呢？”

说完机器人的最后一格电耗尽，原本不容挣脱的怀抱松开，黄仁俊看着罗渽民缓缓闭上的眼睛，今天因误闯的案件而愤怒的心全部泄了气。他从李帝努口中得知朴志晟和钟辰乐在几天前误打误撞一桩未上报的私卖机器人案件，里面还有未成年模样的机器人，两个正义心爆棚的小朋友便开始擅自追踪起中间的人员，可想而知他们露尽马脚，反被对方的人监控。

当今人类与机器人混居的时代，人类对于机器人的态度各不相同，黄仁俊曾和李东赫说，哪里有人类哪里就会有交易，更何况当下能进行量产的机器人并没有“人权”问题，当做物品贩卖是常有之事。把罗渽民接回家的时候，黄仁俊便明白作为开发人员更加明白自己的态度，哪怕不是自己创造出来的机器人，他也抱着尊重的态度对待他们。

李东赫曾笑他太善良：“机器人机器人，有些人类只取前面两字，仁俊你只看得到后面一个字。”

黄仁俊把这句话当成夸奖收下并从未改变过想法，他看着安静充电的罗渽民，摸上他的黑发，轻轻在对方额头上落下一个亲吻，这是罗渽民心智还在学习期时黄仁俊与他约定的动作——晚安，该睡觉了。

 

 

4.

那一夜作为人形AI的罗渽民由于电池耗尽未能与黄仁俊交谈到底，不知为何之后的几周里两人心照不宣地开始各忙各的事。黄仁俊因公司的新项目不分昼夜地在办公室思索着设计稿，罗渽民见状则趁主人不在家时出去继续进行绘制小巷地图的约定。

夏日里终于迎来了梅雨季，黄仁俊抬头望向窗外的时候便是电闪雷鸣。文泰一自己都不知道多少次走来向工作狂手下唠叨着回家休息，黄仁俊终于答应下来，在收拾衣物的时候黄仁俊发现移动端侧边的小灯一直在闪，他点开界面，发现罗渽民的定位信号在1小时前消失了。

文泰一见黄仁俊沉下的脸色，觉得不对劲：“出什么事了？”

“渽民的信号没了，1小时前还在CT区……不知道是电池故障还是发生了什么。”外面一道闪电劈下，黄仁俊觉得心慌，“我出去找找吧，如果有什么紧急情况我会联系哥。”

“好。”

室外的空气闷热，黄仁俊走了一会儿便淌着汗水，他按照最后的来到CT区，摆着摊位的老板们陆续收拾着东西，他问过几个人未果，强迫自己冷静后站到某家小店的屋檐下摆弄起定位系统，他想试试能否有其他办法更精确定位到罗渽民最后的位置。无意抬头的瞬间看见了那天拦着朴志晟和钟辰乐不走的大胡子从自己面前走过去。

黄仁俊来不及思考，立刻上前跟着，大胡子走得有些快，在拐进某条小路后没了踪影，黄仁俊跑过去后两头钻出些人来，他定睛一看，里面有几个那天的人。

“你和那个机器人是一伙儿的？”面前叼着烟的人问道，“逮不着他，逮着你了倒也不亏。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”黄仁俊摇摇头，“那家伙在哪儿？”

“大概是逃跑了吧，机器人不是都有一套合理算法吗？打不过就先逃，天经地义嘛。”男人歪嘴笑了，长期抽烟的牙齿泛黄，“我这些手下还以为是什么新型号来着，原来是SM家的花瓶系列，几下就被我们的人打破了腿上的皮，简直不如军产系列嘛。”

“你对人工智能型号还挺了解，看来是做贩卖生意的？”男人耸耸肩。黄仁俊将口袋里的装置捏紧，继续说：“要知道私下卖人工智能产品就是重罪，如果是人形……现在我们的市长正在加强这方面的罪刑吧？”

“你还真是……”男人不耐烦地丢下烟头对准黄仁俊就是一拳，被打的人勉强站稳，身旁的手下纷纷嗤笑起来。

“看你长得小个，骨头还挺硬的。”男人拿过棍子刚要砸下，人群里忽然有人发出惨叫，他停下手里的动作转身一看，半边腿已经露出合成材料的罗渽民使力打断了他一个属下的手臂，他见了开始大笑起来。

“花瓶回来啦？果然是被强制灌输过‘保护主人’的狗，明明撑不了多久还跑回来，不打算遵从系统的合理算法吗？”

“废话可真多。”罗渽民越过那人的肩膀与黄仁俊对视一眼，两人立刻开始搏斗。雨滴砸下得越来越密，俨然要形成雨帘，长期工作的黄仁俊视力退化得厉害，在如此雨势里几乎要看不清人影，身后窜出的人拿棍子砸中他的后脑勺，他跪倒在地，身后的人又是一棍，黄仁俊彻底扑进小水滩里。

“仁俊！”罗渽民分神的瞬间被男人抓回优势，揍一拳后他两步踉跄被属下擒住手臂，他们拉扯到黄仁俊面前，趴在地上的人吃力地睁开眼。

“渽民……”

“虽然拿你们赚钱，老大也天天说要保护好商品，老子早就看不惯你们这种人形款的，结果这下还来个碍事收集证据的。”男人脱下上衣，从裤袋里拿出拳刺套上四指上，“今天正好，逮着你这个花瓶出出气呗。”

一声闷响过后，黄仁俊倒吸一口凉气，他看见罗渽民的左脸已经绽出合成材料的框架。

“哈哈哈哈，老大送的新拳刺果然好使，一拳就‘皮开肉绽’了！”

几个人跟着大笑，男人转头看黄仁俊，蹲下揪住他的头发拽起来：“不知道在人类脸上会是怎么样啊？哟，这么仔细一看，这人脸蛋还挺不错的，要不要试着破坏一下？”

“不行！”罗渽民用力挣扎未果，半边人脸淌过雨水，眼睛红红的，“你把他放了，我这边的证据随你怎么处置。”

“谁他妈……”男人没有说完话，忽然被闯入的红裙子女人飞踢一脚与地面亲密接触，大雨里视线受限，属下们一秒松动罗渽民顺利挣脱桎梏，脚上已经使不了力，他立刻扑在黄仁俊身上不动，后方过来打人也没有放开。

“罗渽民你再撑会儿，他们马上就来！”

有熟人的声音，黄仁俊感到上方不断传来响动，有敲打的声音，有划开衣物的声音，他没有力气挣开罗渽民的怀抱，每响一遍他的心便沉重一分，最后积得满档，眼泪涌出融进了雨水里。黄仁俊体力不支加上情绪过激，几乎又快闭上眼睛，失去意识前他听见耳边传来罗渽民平稳的声音，断断续续地安抚着自己。

“仁俊……会没事的。”

“别害怕。”

 

 

5.

黄仁俊再醒过来时已经躺在医院的看护病房里，旁边坐着浑身湿漉漉的红裙战友，脱下假长发的瞬间他睁大了眼睛，原来是李东赫。

“醒啦？泰一哥联系我说你和罗渽民可能出事了，我通知了李帝努，他家中本老大和昀昀哥出马赶来支援，把那帮人都逮捕了。”

“渽民呢？”

“送回SM公司了，你的同事正在帮忙修复呢，他们拿走了你的电脑看资料。”

“……好。”

“我才教训完志晟和辰乐别看柯南了，那什么少年侦探团哪有这么容易，结果你们两成年的也搞事。”

黄仁俊艰难地扯出一个笑容，嘴角还在发疼：“你这身打扮怎么回事？看来没少出去干架吧，你确定没人找你麻烦吗？”

李东赫手指天花板，嘚瑟地说：“上头有人，现在大家还是得拼爹。”

黄仁俊听着不禁翻白眼，李东赫笑着打他一下，身后病房门推开走进了臭着脸的白发警官李帝努。

“李东赫你给我出来，做笔录去。”

 

几日后经过观察，黄仁俊得到了出院许可，文泰一发来短信表示恭喜并且希望他已经和罗渽民和好，黄仁俊回了几个问号，文泰一很快又回复。

“两天前他就修好了，已经去医院了啊，你没见到他？”

黄仁俊丢下终端急忙跑出病房，发现罗渽民两手放在腿上在走廊的板凳上正襟危坐，听到响动立刻转头，发现是自家主人后睁大了眼睛，但又犹豫着没动，黄仁俊被他气得不轻，转身就往医院外走。

罗渽民忍不住站起来跟在后面，一声一声地唤黄仁俊的名字，被叫的人沉下脸走到小花园的树荫里站定。罗渽民见他双拳紧握，几乎绷出了青筋。

“能康复真是太好了啊仁俊，我也已经恢复了。”

黄仁俊没吭声，罗渽民鼓起勇气绕到他跟前，见眼前的人红着鼻子，又担心起来：“仁俊不愿意见着我吗？”

主人还是没有回答，罗渽民干脆一股脑单向倾诉起来：“前几天见不到你，我这里……”他指着自己的左边胸膛，“好像很空又很沉，我问泰一哥哥这是不是病，泰一哥哥说不是，这是一种人类的感觉，叫伤心，叫难过。可是我不懂自己为什么会有这种感觉，后来才反应过来，我真的好几天都没见到你，也不知道你伤得怎么样，是不是很疼。”

黄仁俊听不下去了，开口就有些委屈：“轻微脑震荡，你说难受不难受？”

罗渽民迅速在系统里搜出脑震荡的症状，点点头：“难受。”

“你也真是，去给李帝努当什么线人啊？”

“仁俊说过啊，要做一个正直勇敢的人，所以我觉得帮李警官查非法贩卖人形AI是正确的事，会成为一个正义的人。”

黄仁俊抬头瞪着面前的机器人，眼泪却顺着脸颊滑下：“你怎么这么死脑筋，谁让你去做热心群众啊，你要是有个三长两短修复不好我……”

罗渽民咧嘴笑了：“仁俊，这样是叫担心吗？像之前我觉得你会有危险一样，是叫担心吗？”

黄仁俊被自家AI噎得半响说不出话，干脆低头靠上对方的肩膀自暴自弃：“烦死人了，是，是叫担心，我担心你。”

罗渽民干脆环住哭泣的主人，用脸颊蹭过黄仁俊毛茸茸的脑袋：“泰一哥哥从你的电脑里翻到一个记事本，里面全是我哦。”

“嗯……”

“喜欢小动物，最喜欢狗狗，穿桃红色的外套很好看，笑起来也很好看……”罗渽民得意地背诵起记事本里零碎的话。

“打住打住，别说了……”

“领回家的日子是8月13日，好像喜欢做菜，应该买点菜谱送给他……”

黄仁俊抬手捂住罗渽民的嘴：“都让你别背了，你当诗朗诵啊？”

“仁俊真的写了好多好多，我这里又开始觉得轻飘飘的，电流嗞嗞嗞地响，泰一哥哥说这叫开心，我很开心，仁俊。”罗渽民的嘴唇不断擦过黄仁俊手心的皮肤，他撤下手盯着罗渽民看，蓝色的眼睛亮着光，是真的很高兴，他闭眼凑上去亲吻罗渽民的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水过后他睁开眼，又有几滴泪水流下。

罗渽民伸手抹开：“我看过很多电影，这样亲亲是喜欢的意思是吗？”

“……”

“仁俊嘴唇好软，可以再来一次吗？”

“……罗渽民你是不是被谁塞了奇怪的东西？”黄仁俊终于觉得有点不对劲，趴在罗渽民肩头检查起调档开关，是停留在normal上的。

“泰一哥哥送我了一个文件，名字叫《向黄仁俊表白的正确方式》。”

黄仁俊一点都不想哭了：“……写了什么。”

罗渽民得意地扬扬下巴：“很简单，我都学会了！”

说完他学着主人凑上去亲了一口：“平时要听主人的话。但罗渽民也要对自己有信心，面对黄仁俊一定要甩直球，砸晕就好。”

“……”

“我还查了很多资料了解什么叫直球，人类的语言好难学，连直球都有很多种意思。”

黄仁俊被他逗笑了，眯着眼睛的样子与网上狐狸的图片重合度很高，罗渽民趁机将他眼角的泪滴抹干净，再次将主人抱入怀中，想着要不要把自己系统里的桌面图片换成小狐狸。

“我爱你。”

 

 

7.

黄仁俊之所以坚持把罗渽民调在normal档，是希望他能做个自由的AI。

并非故意贬低文泰一的趣味设计，但无论是霸道总裁还是暖心男友，都是程序控制下发出的动作，而normal档是最能让罗渽民以自然的状态学习如何与他人相处，届时无论他培养出什么爱好，爱上了什么人，都是由他自己的“心”做出的选择。

前提是，他要灌输给罗渽民最基本的品质，让他明白，即使是劣势很多的初代AI，只要懂得保护他人，就能变得强大。

他无论如何也没有想到，如今的罗渽民，爱上的人就是黄仁俊。

而迟钝的黄仁俊也是这次事情之后才发现，或许在领回罗渽民的那天开始，他就已经在倾尽自己的爱陪伴罗渽民成长了。

 

 

FIN


	2. 诺灿 Red Polka Dot

李东赫作为普通市民却常去3区警局遛达，活脱脱把那里当成自己的后花园——警监中本悠太是他父亲徐英浩的好友，看着自己长大，现在见到李东赫虽时常嫌烦，但实质感情比家里的亲戚更甚，警监的得力助手AI警官董思成是李东赫擅自认的哥哥，常拿来亲揉捏搓，警官李帝努是自己的发小，供自己随意拉着聊天扯皮。且不说自己的爸爸是现任市长，光靠这伙人也够他出去得瑟吹牛“上头有人”，平日他也的确是这么做的。

今天来玩，不巧三人都外出办案，办公室里留着那位喜欢花痴李帝努的女警官高小珍，李帝努和高小珍是3区警局的新星，中本悠太很是看重他们。这次高小珍依旧不负众望破了一桩杀人案，正在忙后续的报告。若上传完报告还要继续研究另一个案子，长时间高强度的工作让女士失去了平日的优雅从容，利落梳起的头发早就被本人挠得散垮，李东赫伸手去玩，被她一手拍开。

“唉，我已经一天没见到我的白发帅哥了……我需要李帅哥充电。”高小珍扯着嘶哑的嗓子叫唤，瞪了眼张着嘴满脸期待的李东赫，“你不行，走开走开。”

李东赫开始瘪嘴：“你干嘛啊，这么不待见我？”

“李大少爷，你不是我的菜。”

“那你是喜欢李帝努咯？”

高小珍像是被问到了什么有趣的问题，停下手头的工作，笑着回道：“喜欢，但不是你想的那种喜欢。”

李东赫觉得新奇：“那为什么不喜欢？”

高小珍手撑着脑袋：“欣赏美的事物，不能走太近啦，一旦产生爱情层面的喜欢，那就离完蛋不远了。”

李东赫听不懂，摇摇脑袋，高小珍看他憨憨的样子与平日里的调皮捣蛋不一样，笑开了：“哎哟我咋以前没发现你还有点可爱，果然是物以类聚，人以群分，李大帅哥交的朋友能差到哪儿去啊？”

说着说着李帝努就从外面回来了，刚对高小珍笑着打招呼，视线移动一点便看见李东赫坐在旁边，他的表情立刻收住。李东赫见怪不怪，李帝努在那次黄、罗两人卷进的非法贩卖人形AI的案件后对李东赫擅自出面救人很是不满，三个月过去，尽管两人能对话，李东赫总觉得李帝努好像并没消气，对自己冷冷淡淡地，连那标志性的月牙笑眼都舍不得给了。

李东赫站起来走到李帝努办公桌跟前：“吃饭了吗？”

李帝努把文件夹扔在桌上，头也不抬：“没。”

“你想吃啥？”

“泡菜炒饭。”

“你们隔壁那条街不新开了一家韩料吗？今天和我去试试呗。”

“不了，我让食堂的王阿姨给我留了饭。”

“……李帝努，你逗我玩儿呢？”

李帝努皮笑肉不笑地抬起了头：“你不是在问我想吃什么吗？”

李东赫见发小又埋头看起文件，觉得面前的人简直不可理喻，转身离开了。

 

 

2.

李东赫再到3区警局的时候，是以涉案人的身份进来的。

刚从会议室出来的李帝努见到穿着红色波点裙的李东赫被同事拉扯着走出询问室，那边中本悠太正在给徐英浩打电话，他以为出了什么大事，拉过董思成询问后才知道李东赫在酒吧为一位被色狼骚扰的女孩解围，结果被挑事的人抓着不放，大打出手。

那头正要被关进留滞室的男人不用不大不小的声音开口：“本以为是个酒吧驻场的漂亮姑娘，声音那么细，结果是个女装癖变态……”

李帝努站到男人跟前，凑得极近地瞪着对方，男人以为来了个主动挑衅的，有些兴奋，结果这白发警官就阴森森地恨着自己一动也没动，在同事打开留滞室的铁门的瞬间，李帝努伸手将男人猛推进去，力道有些大，男人踉跄几步终于被惹火了，想要冲过来的瞬间李帝努锁上了门。

“看你这样子也是个没人会来保释的，我们3区都只能辛苦忍受着让你待满时间再滚了。”

“你……”男人还想骂脏话，却见这白发警官的脸色愈发阴沉，方才温和的气场早就无影无踪，脸颊原本就没什么肉，灯光打下的凹陷配着他冷漠的表情甚至有些唬人。

“垃圾就好好待在里面吧。”

 

徐英浩作为市长外出开会，一时半会儿也不可能回来亲自处理李东赫。中本悠太揉揉眉心走到李东赫面前，刚想骂几句便看见眼前的孩子缩了缩肩膀，或许是因为女装和假长发的缘故，显得挺委屈。

还没等自己开口，小孩问话了：“李帝努呢？”

“……有任务，最近几天都不会回来了。”

李东赫来劲了：“什么任务啊？”

中本悠太动手弹了一下他的脑门，李东赫疼得嗷嗷叫。

“把你自己管好吧。”

李东赫从大学毕业后，徐英浩便断了他的生活费让他出去自力更生。李东赫不想进常规公司过规律的生活，于是变着法子打工——去超市，去书店，去幕后，去酒吧。徐英浩也不管，向中本悠太坦言原本也没想让他走政路，只要不犯法，无论什么方式能养活自己就行。中本悠太听了无语，徐英浩补充道，我相信我儿子有能力想清楚自己的路，如果暂时想不清楚，那我们就等着什么事打击打击他吧。

中本悠太盯着捂住脑门的男孩看，李东赫虽然在外面凑热闹，却真不是什么会惹出麻烦的人。他曾听同僚私下无不厌恶地讨论着李东赫的异装癖，只有少数几人才懂李东赫就是个心血来潮的主，做哪件事想换个身份化个妆穿条小裙子都是小事。

再说了，在警局里工作什么奇怪的人没见过，大家竟然还有心思大惊小怪一个破癖好，真是让人哭笑不得。

中本悠太想到这里，缓了语气：“身上有没有受伤？”

李东赫摇头：“都是小伤，没事。”

“那快回去歇着吧。”

“悠太哥哥，哥哥……”

中本悠太嘴角一抽，李东赫一般这样甜腻地喊自己就会搞事。

“你能不能告诉我李帝努去哪儿办案啦？”

中本悠太抬手就要打人：“李东赫我告诉你，别给我到处乱跑，下次就是你爸回来打断你的腿了。”

 

 

3.

怎么可能不到处乱跑，不到处乱跑还是我吗？

李东赫美滋滋地想，街对面他看见李帝努结束了今日份的调查正走回安排的公寓的路上。从中本悠太那里得不到消息不要紧，李东赫想想上次非法贩卖人形AI的事，加之做完笔录后无意间听到李帝努向中本悠太报告着什么“头目还没有调查清楚”，他就知道这案子还没彻底完结。

拥有关键信息的人还有当初作为李帝努线人、黄仁俊那新晋AI小男友罗渽民，李东赫想到这里就不禁打个寒颤，这两人最近甜蜜得要命，连自己这种擅长恶心别人的人都受不了那高糖度的气氛。罗渽民自从开窍以后，一有空就黏着黄仁俊无话不谈，如果机器人有心，李东赫觉着那傻AI肯定都能把金属雕刻的心掏出来送给黄仁俊。

灵魂伴侣间泡个3、4小时的电话粥哪在话下，寻找李帝努的有用信息也收集得七七八八。CT区作为本市最热闹也最乱的地方，收集各方情报定是极好，信息像是在本区密集的破烂建筑间穿梭的风，汇合又散开，抓的机会很多。做过很多工作的李东赫在情报方面也不差，朋友四面八方，加之黄仁俊提供的线索，他很快就寻到李帝努的行踪。

这会儿李东赫不慌不慢地跟在李帝努后面，傍晚视线昏暗，风吹着凉爽，他盯着李帝努后脑勺看， 之前的白发很惹人注意，现在剪短换回了黑色。李东赫正要揪起自己的栗色卷发看看，不远处的人忽然转了身。

李东赫一步跨到旁边的煎饼摊钻进排队的人群，过了几秒他又小心翼翼地抬头，前面的人不见了。他急忙向前跑了几步，忽然被人拽进小巷，李东赫一个没站稳扑进那人怀里。

“昀昀哥说得没错，你果然来了。”

冷冰冰的声音响在头顶，李东赫抬头看见穿着深蓝色套头衫的李帝努正臭着脸瞪着自己，他正要挣扎出李帝努的怀抱，面前人的肚子咕噜咕噜叫起来。

“……你还没吃饭啊？”

“只吃了早饭。”

“我说李帝努，你这也太不规律了，每天都有一顿没一顿的，真不怕得胃病痛死你啊？”

李帝努没说话，臭脸的表情少有舒缓：“那你带我去吃饭，吃饭玩我送你回家，别跟着我。”

李东赫只挣脱了怀抱却没拼不过李帝努的握着自己手腕的力气，他干脆蹲下耍赖：“我不回去！我好歹算个目击证人，你就让我当一次热情群众帮你破个案呗！你想这个还挺划算啊，我帮你破了案，你回去还一个人拿功劳，怎么都不亏吧！”

他噼里啪啦砸下建议，本以为会得到李帝努更加严厉的呵斥，没想到握着他的手有些抖动，他望向李帝努的时候警官已经笑得不能自已，眼皮和卧蚕轻微鼓起形成两道熟悉的弧线，李帝努真的很久没再对李东赫笑过了。

趁李东赫发呆，李帝努一把拉起他站好。

“要想参与，我只有一个条件，如果你不遵从，我随时可以想办法把你打晕了扔回3区警局去。”

“那没问题，你说。”

“很简单，这次行动你可以给建议，但是最后要听我的指挥。”

李东赫挺直背摆起敬礼手势：“是，长官！”

李帝努还在笑：“先和我去吃饭，然后买裙子去。”

“啊？”

 

4.  
CT区某家小商铺里，AI服务员坐在柜台没吱声，这头李东赫无言看着李帝努给自己塞了满怀的裙子，然后被推进更衣室，警官站在帘子外面指使着“一条一条穿来看看”，语气平淡无奇，李东赫却恍惚开始怀疑起李帝努是不是在耍他。几分钟前李帝努一边挑着裙子一边向李东赫解释，这次想做暗中调查，自己装作买家去看看那些贩卖点，李东赫来凑热闹，刚好可以带上他。

“你家全是各种颜色的波点裙，该换换风格了。”等李东赫试出第五条裙子的时候李帝努开始吐槽，面前的人翻了个白眼，却还是听话地在李帝努面前转了个圈，现在上身的裙子是款可供日常出街的波西米亚风红色调短袖连衣裙，领口敞到胸部上方一点，裙长靠近膝盖位置，李帝努点点头，说：“这条买下吧。”

李东赫第六次出来时李帝努挑了挑眉毛，暗酒红配上李东赫偏深的肤色意外很好看，李东赫没管李帝努，光着脚拉过裙子下摆去照镜子，细吊带绕过肩膀亮出后背直至腰间，他在镜子面前暗自哇地叫起来，女孩子的裙子可真是多种多样，确实比家里的普通波点裙有意思多了。

沾着灰尘的狭窄全身镜里李东赫看见李帝努低头从休闲裤口袋里取出一个盒子，双手握住他的肩膀轻轻转过来。

“按照电影剧本，这个时候该给未婚妻戴上订婚戒指了。”李帝努抽出一枚款式简单的铂金戒指，轻抬起李东赫的左手，将他的手指分开些套无名指。在李东赫愣愣地看着自己手上的戒指的时候，李帝努把自己的那枚戒指拿出来放在李东赫手心。

“愣着干嘛，不给我戴上吗？”

“哦……”李东赫应着，小心翼翼地捏着戒指给李帝努戴上，圆环轻抵手指根，李帝努左手翻转托住李东赫的左手，两人一时都只顾低头着看戒指。

半响李东赫才出了声：“这次搞这么严肃啊？”

“当然了，你真当警察平时调查都在过家家？”

李东赫抬头本想看着李帝努，自己稍长的卷发因两人靠得太近无意与李帝努的头发纠缠着，他的脸有些发烫。他看向堆在简易更衣室木框边的纸袋，里面是新买的黑色长卷发，也是李帝努选的。

“新婚夫妇打理好新房，准备买个AI管家。”李帝努重复着设定，“明天一定要记住了，你少说话，站在我旁边就行。”

“好。”

两人回到临时公寓，李帝努把购物袋放下，李东赫跟在后面进入公寓房间，内部简单得只有一个卫生间，剩下的厅室里有个小开放式厨房，剩下的空间都铺上木地板放了一个床垫。李帝努蹲着开始倒腾起自己带来的背包，李东赫也找了个角落把自己包里的东西清理了一遍。李帝努推着李东赫去洗澡，换好T恤短裤后李东赫先行躺上床，可半天也睡不着，干脆转个方向横着打滚。

不远处李帝努检查文件的背影还是一动不动：“睡不着？”

“嗯，刚刚吃饭不该点奶茶喝。”

只见李帝努把手提电脑盖上，房间里唯一光源都没有了，只剩外面惨白路灯的余光散了点进来。李帝努就着头枕着床垫边躺下，李东赫闻到了淡淡的女士香水的味道。

“小时候你睡不着，有人陪着聊聊天你就能很快入睡了，现在还管用吗？”

“不知道。”李东赫把脚搭在墙上，天花板上迅速略过的一片车灯光，“很久没人陪我睡觉了。”

“哦？你不是经常带床伴回家的吗？”

“……李帝努你脑子里能不能别那么多废料。”李东赫不甘示弱，“做完还能有力气聊天？”

耳边李帝努轻轻笑了一下，一辆车从外面开过，车子或许碾过某处破损的路响起咕咚一声，又归于平静。

“东赫你会不会后悔当初没有选择读警校？我看你这多管闲事的性格其实还挺适合当片区警察的……”李帝努感到旁边恨得牙痒痒的视线，吞了口口水，“你正义感也很强。”

“当个普通人更好管闲事，你们警察遇见欠收拾的人不能直接上手，听一帮臭老头的命令，办完案子还要写报告，真的麻烦死了。”

“也是，这么一说，好像还是我比较适合干这种工作。你不是老说我无聊吗？”

李东赫的脚嗞溜嗞溜从墙上滑下，他侧过身子看李帝努平静的脸：“哎呀我没其他意思。”

李帝努笑：“我明白。”

“你知不知道你在局里面人气很高啊？”

“略、略有耳闻吧……”

“你在我面前装个屁的傻……”李东赫伸手轻推李帝努的肩膀，“哪家妹妹给你表白了偷送礼物了我全知道。”

“……”

“你喜欢高小珍吗？”

李帝努疑惑地转身面对李东赫，自家发小垂着眼并没有看他：“怎么会突然提起小珍？她是个很好的女孩，说话做事很懂分寸，不会招人讨厌。”

李东赫觉得眼皮开始重起来：“那……你喜欢懂分寸的女孩哦？”

李帝努抿嘴安静地看李东赫慢慢阖眼，漂亮的双眼皮侧上方有一条因李帝努自己的失误造成的伤疤，当时自己见小伙伴捂着眼睛半天不说话，李帝努吓得干脆开始哇哇大哭，反倒被李东赫拥在怀里安慰，最后还一口咬定“这是帝努给我的勋章啊”。

李帝努等了等，李东赫的呼吸变得安稳后他轻轻起身，拿过一边的毛毯给他盖上。

 

5.  
李东赫不知道李帝努有没有睡觉，他醒来的时候警官刚好带着早饭从外面回来。天色微亮，两人填饱肚子后开始收拾着装，等自己整理好妆容后李帝努已经在玄关等他了，自己穿着昨天买的红调波西米亚连衣裙，李帝努则是黑色休闲西装。李帝努手里提着短跟凉鞋，伸手扶着李东赫让他穿好。走出公寓楼的后，李帝努向李东赫弯起右手臂，李东赫有点好笑地上前，伸手挽住。

两人慢悠悠地沿着街道逛游，看看小店和街边摊，走到写着June的街道牌后李帝努伸手摸了摸李东赫挽着自己的左手，示意两人走到交易地点了。转入街道后不远处便有家亮着牌子的点，写的是机器零件的零售，两人走进去一点收银员便站了起来。

“李先生？”那人试探着问，看见面前的男人点点头他才从柜台内侧走出，“我是和你连线的阿准，这边请。”

李帝努跟在阿准身后，屋后的走道有些黑，他小心拉着李东赫以免摔倒，“未婚妻”则顺从地靠着他走，不一会儿他们走到一扇门前，阿准拿出钥匙打开，里面全是出于关闭状态的AI机器人。  
“比起那些大牌产商的AI机器人，我们这儿的货保证质量，价格比他们的便宜得多。当然也适合新婚夫妇的预算，你们可以瞧瞧有没有和你们心意的外形，可以慢慢试。”

身后又进来两个男人，一个带着墨镜穿着夏威夷衫，另一个穿着西装三件套，阿准指着西装男人介绍道这是他们的老板，互相点头致意后夫妻两接着看，不时交头接耳说说话，最后李东赫指了一个男性外表的AI，向李帝努撒娇说想看看这个。阿准听罢赶紧去拿配套工具，李帝努凑近小声说道：“乖，你再看看其他的，我去和那边老板谈谈。”

李东赫入戏了，摇摇李帝努的手臂，用其他人都听得到的音量开口，甜甜腻腻的：“你要扔下我啊？”李帝努一僵，被眼前的人搞得汗毛直立，李东赫见状很开心，乘胜追击：“那亲亲我，我就放你过去。”

后面两个外人也不避嫌，站着看热闹。李帝努眼睛眯起，利落地低头含住李东赫的嘴唇，末了放开时发出响亮的水声，满意地朝李东赫笑笑，松开了挽着的手臂。反被将一军的李东赫愣在原地，等阿准拿过电脑才回过神来，原本站在门边的夏威夷衫男人也跟着走过来取下墨镜，和和气气地笑着：“两个人的感情真好啊。”

好个屁，李东赫心里这么想，面上却还要装出害羞的样子。阿准把机器人唤醒，李东赫挑的这款机器人外貌确实是数一数二，站在一旁的男人察言观色，稍走近些用两个人能听见的声音问道：“这位女士品味很不错，这是我们这边好好调教过的人形AI……”

男人故意将“调教”二字咬得重些，李东赫自是明了，眼睛扑闪扑闪，轻言细语地发问了：“老板是不是还藏着什么好东西啊？”

男人声音又压低几分：“那要看您……喜欢什么了？”

李东赫笑得神秘，瞥了一眼还在和经理交谈的李帝努，说道：“男的、女的、变性的，我都喜欢。”

男人嘴巴笑得更开，心想这姑娘口味还挺杂，不正是他们最喜欢的顾客类型吗，悄悄对他说：“女士若想看，我们可以单独给您安排看货，最快后天就可以。”

“好的。”李东赫打开手包，拿出一张空白卡片，写上了一个邮箱地址，递给他，“安排好后告诉我。”

约定好后李东赫去看刚选的AI，李帝努不知什么时候走回来搂着自己的肩膀，几番交谈后他们决定择日再来看一批。安全走出后李帝努放开相握的手，说道：“接下来我还要去个地方，你先回去吧。”

李东赫凑上前抓着他的手臂：“这么神秘，都不带上我？”

李帝努抿嘴笑，点一点他的额头：“之前约定好的忘记了？”

李东赫有些失落，放弃了纠缠。李帝努把他送回公寓里，交代晚上还需要一起去参加某家酒店的聚会，李东赫趴在床上不理人，李帝努无奈，看着时间不够便离开了。听见门锁落音后，李东赫赶紧爬起来，换上平底鞋从楼梯跑下去，左右看看便找到了李帝努的身影。

这家伙怎么可能还想甩下我。李东赫跟在后面，坐上列车后的第四站李帝努下了车，在小路里穿梭，钻进一家酒吧，李东赫抬头看到名字时笑容凝固在了脸上。

作为优秀的新人警察，关于李帝努的传言本就很多，消息灵通的李东赫自然是听说过很多，有关他私生活，流传最广的版本是他私下爱去一家”nighty“的酒吧找女人玩。

“你站在这里干嘛？”不知什么时候身后出现一个超短裙女生，李东赫被吓得向后退几步差点绊倒，面前的女生帮着拉了一把。扶好李东赫后，女生接着问：“来找人？”

李东赫眼珠子乱转：“也不算啦……就……刚刚进去的那个人……”

“哦，你说Jeno啊。”女生了然，想必又是个不知哪里来的追求者，“我劝妹子你还是放弃吧，Jeno一直在找他情人呢。”

“找人？”

“Jeno是我们这儿的常客，和店里一个叫Anne的AI关系很近的，睡过吧。”女生拉过往下滑的背心带子，“不过后来那个孩子失踪了，可能和贩卖AI的人有关系，Jeno几个月来一直在尽心尽力地查，也不知道进展怎么样了。”

见“追求者”沉着脸，超短裙女生以为她伤心了，正想安慰几句，李东赫就转身离开了。

 

6.  
李帝努去接人时李东赫已经整装待发，为参加酒店晚宴李东赫按照约定好的穿上了昨晚买的礼服裙，黑色卷发利落地被理在一边。两人挽着进入晚宴大厅，比起李帝努，李东赫好像更适应这种交际的场合。

交谈过几轮后，两人去到预约的房间。李帝努打开小灯去接水，李东赫走到床边歇脚，环顾四周，警局预算从来抠门，但豪华酒店的配置怎么都不会太差，设备一应俱全，手下的床摸着也十分舒服，李东赫余光里看到书桌上已经放好了一个手提袋。

“来，喝点水。”李帝努将水杯递过去，李东赫没接，晃着脚将高跟鞋脱下。

“李帝努。”李东赫低着头喊他名字，“你别想摆脱我。”

李帝努将手中的杯子捏紧，眼前的人继续揭穿：“水里放了让我昏迷的药是不是？我的任务就算完成了？”

半响得不到面前人的回答，李东赫气得站起来打人，水杯掉在毛绒绒的地毯上，李帝努接住他的一轮攻击使劲把人往床边推。李东赫根本不是他的对手，不一会儿就被训练有素的警官按倒在床上。

“你留下，接下来的事需要警察来做。”

“去你妈的警察来做。”李东赫见李帝努听到脏话皱起眉头，心里爽快了一点，“公私不分的混蛋！”

李帝努不明白李东赫的意思，语气跟着降到冰点：“什么公私不分？”

“你自己心里清楚。”

李帝努再次压住李东赫想要反抗的手，眉头忽然舒展开，尽管是逆光，李东赫却从他的眼睛里看到不一样的情绪，像是火焰，又像是风雪。下一秒李帝努俯下身，准确地吻住了李东赫的嘴唇，李东赫开口想继续骂人却顺了李帝努的意，舌头长驱而入，引着他的舌头纠缠，不时牙齿碰嗑在一起也不嫌酸痛，李帝努把身下的人吻到换不过气才放开，顺便把李东赫的手引到头顶方便他一只手抓住。

“如果你是说这种公私不分，那我想对你做很久了。”李帝努看见李东赫将眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，他笑着用空出的手去摸李东赫裙子下的腿，他深知自家发小身材比例很好，腿又直又长，还有些肉感，如今因为任务需要抹上润肤油，摸着十分舒服。

“你……”李东赫感到温暖的手正从膝盖窝处抚上，电光石火间李帝努抽出李东赫藏在裙子下的电击器，往李东赫脖子后使去。李东赫一下被击昏过去卸了力，李帝努松开手，轻呼出口气。长大以后李东赫很少再在李帝努面前露出安静的样子，警官盯着看了会儿，捞起李东赫的黑色刘海，亲吻了额头，嘴唇抵着轻声说着话。

“对不起。”

身后房间门敲响了三下，李帝努将李东赫的裙摆理好，盖上被子，转身去开了门。

“Sup man.”面前黄旭熙抬手和他打过招呼，李帝努扯着嘴笑笑侧过身让他进来。

“小少爷果然喜欢跟着你。”黄旭熙一屁股坐在床尾，“叫me这个警察朋友来肯定有bad thing，是不是想让me把小少爷扛回家啊？”

“麻烦你了，我现在抽不开身，马上要去和搭档会合。”

“Come on man，真搞不懂你啊，早知道当初就不要答应他嘛。你现在又这样对他，你不怕小少爷醒过来生你气哦？”

李帝努正背着黄旭熙换衣服，手上的动作顿了顿，苦笑：“不怕，要生气就生气吧。我最怕的就是东赫这天不怕地不怕的性格，他自由惯了。”

黄旭熙搞不懂刚刚的绕口令，摆手不问了：“行，I promise you在先，会把他安全带回去的。”

 

7.  
李东赫醒来的时候不仅脖子发麻，上下连着脑袋和肩膀的部分都有阵阵疼痛感，他嗓子发干，艰难睁开眼的时候面前有个瘦高的影子在不远处打电话，黄旭熙尽力压低的声音还是传进自己的耳朵里，他似乎在和董思成联系。黄警官转身的时候借着小灯的光看见李东赫已经醒了，大大咧咧走过去坐在床边：“小少爷醒啦？这里有水，你先喝点吧。”

李东赫听话地伸手接住杯子，小声说句“谢了”，嗓音干涩，连自己都吓一跳。

黄旭熙朝他露出一个傻乎乎的笑：“昀昀哥过会儿来看你。”

李东赫放下杯子，扯着嘴角冷笑：“他们已经开始行动了吗？”

黄旭熙摇头：“这是3区的事，我不知道，我……只接到Jeno的电话来帮他忙。”

李东赫哼了一声：“李帝努还挺行的，人缘真好。”

黄旭熙没说话，头转向一边抿起嘴，组织好语言又面向李东赫：“让专业的做事吧，我想没有哪个警察会想让无辜的人的卷进危险里，更何况你……”

“我怎么了？”黄旭熙被李东赫的呛得暂时住了口，随后露出有些尴尬的笑：“小少爷，我曾经和Jeno说，你真的好像龙卷风哦，呼呼呼地，想卷哪儿就卷到哪儿去，追都追不上你。”

警官的短信铃声响了，他拿出来看看，银色光打在他有些疲惫的脸上，末了他关掉揣回口袋里：“我还有事，先回去了。”

“他怎么回答你的？”

黄旭熙站起来拍拍裤子，小夜灯所及之处照不到他的脸，警官的脸陷入上方的黑暗里：“Jeno说那样才是你，如果你在‘自由’的状态下最开心，那么就这样吧。”

 

再见到李帝努的时候是一周后的医院病房里，那晚董思成凌晨来过一趟，身上带着水气，嘱咐李东赫这几天就在家里休息，后来急匆匆地又走了。李东赫一向听董思成的话，给打工的地方请了假待在家里睡觉，体力也慢慢恢复正常。手机里来的信息基本是狐朋狗友的唠嗑，他刻意忽略了下方一点两天前董思成发来的短信，某天晚上他才慢悠悠点开。

“结案了，Jeno受了伤，在3区医院治疗。”

他第二天下午散步去医院，在询问下找到了病房。李东赫推开门的时候看见李帝努戴着眼镜，伤员将床上放着手提电脑的小桌移到自己身前敲着键盘，估摸着在赶报告，床上的人在听见动静的时候停住手上的动作，眯着眼睛看清来人后笑了一下。

“中了一枪，运气好只断了两根肋骨，还有点脑震荡。”

李东赫手抖，端着的凳子脚嗑在地上：“哦。”

两人一时没话说，李东赫瞧见床头不知道谁送来的苹果，拿起一个削起皮来。李帝努也懒得聊天，继续写自己的东西，过了会儿，李帝努听见李东赫把水果刀放回桌上，抬头一看，眼前的人自己在啃被自己削得坑坑巴巴的苹果，他失笑，立马懂了这人的来意。

“东赫，今天我不想和你吵。”李帝努说的是实话，尽管当下相应的药比起以前先进很多，仅一周的休息时间他还是时常感到疼痛和困倦。可偏偏今天遇上这冤家，好似没打算顾着自己的情况。

“你的情人，Anne，你找到了吗？”

李帝努霎时瞪大双眼，这好像花了他几秒消化状况：“东赫，你又跟踪我。”

“找到了吗？她还好吗？”

李帝努摇头，长睫毛似乎在扫着镜片：“她是被抓走了，因为太不听话，已经被悄悄‘回收’了，最后我们只找到一个储存卡，里面很多在酒吧工作的回忆。等一切结束后，我会把它交还给老板娘，毕竟她是老板娘半个女儿。”

李东赫似乎没有料到这样的结局，住嘴不说话，啃下一口苹果嚼着。

“东赫，你的确有你的自由，但是跟踪我这种事，请你以后别再做了。”

李东赫吞下水果，带着自然甜的味道顺着喉咙往下，一股带着腐烂味道的腻味却蔓延上来：“怎么，怕我曝光你私下找情人？你觉得我是那种会到处传播朋友八卦的人？”

李帝努勉强扯着嘴笑，李东赫知道这其实是他生气的表情：“看来你也相信那些传言，说什么我去酒吧到处找女人睡。话说回来，你可以，我为什么不可以？”

“所以我说这都是个人自由啊，你下班当然可以找人睡，没碍着我什么事。”李东赫漫不经心地将苹果核扔进垃圾桶，摊手，“而且平常你们警察操心的事多得去了不是，不准这个那个卷入案件。说起来，电击无辜的人算不算犯法？”

李帝努冷笑：“你完全可以去投诉我。”

凳子被李东赫站起的腿窝推了点距离，发出难听的闷响：“装什么清高，我还不知道你们警察那套‘紧急情况需要’的借口。歇着吧，还有，别自作多情了，谁他妈天天跟着你。”

李帝努抬眼看面前的人，脸上没什么表情：“求之不得，谢谢您了。”

 

8.  
自3区医院与李帝努不欢而散后，李东赫再也没去探望过他，也没有再去3区警署遛达过。之后的3个月，他老老实实地打工挣生活费，酒吧驻唱的工作也在继续，以前他爱唱抒情歌，最近却迷上了节奏布鲁斯类型的音乐，甚至找黄仁俊和罗渽民讨论过自编曲和歌词。小情侣们日子过得依旧很甜蜜，好在面对自己时智商在线，并未过多问及李帝努的事。

酒吧老板很满意最近的营业额，李东赫带来的不同风格歌曲吸引了更多的年轻人前来光顾，红色波点裙的女装也是个很好的噱头，观众干脆缩写了英文单词叫他rpd。李东赫内心很嫌弃这名字，不过表面还是装出非常开心的样子。

追他的人很多，男粉丝的劲头不输女粉丝，尤其是年轻点的，几次把他按在墙边问能不能交往，李东赫没正面回答，却没拒绝热情投来的亲吻，末了他伸手在喘着气的男孩胸前画圈，懒洋洋地说拒绝的话，想温柔的时候甜甜地道个歉，不高兴的时候单个“滚”字了结。

除了固定的驻唱工作，他的夜生活依旧丰富，呼朋唤友到处玩。终于在某次游转CT区的时候拐到了nighty，那是他那晚第三轮喝酒，朋友走得不剩几个，都歪歪倒倒地趴在卡座的桌子上。他再次醒来时天蒙蒙亮，酒吧快到打烊的时间，穿着素色和服的老板娘坐在他对面抽雪茄，李东赫闻到了微甜的气味。

“你就是最近很有名的那位女装驻唱rpd吧。”看似一个问句被强势的老板娘说成肯定句。李东赫揉揉太阳穴，醉宿的感觉不好受，老板娘见状拿着雪茄的手轻轻挥了一下，不一会儿一位女性人形AI端来杯热茶。

“谢谢。”

“我才该谢谢你，你朋友点酒很大方。”

李东赫就着茶杯笑了，鼻息落在杯沿上：“早就听说nighty是家好店，可惜一直没来光顾，这次点好酒也是应该的。”

烟雾里老板娘挑起细眉：“看来是我们李警官传千里的八卦引来的名声？”

李东赫背僵直，一下将视线投在浅色大理石桌面上，没与老板娘对视：“我听Jeno说了，很抱歉。”

老板娘笑了，侧着吐出一口烟：“Anne那傻孩子，的确是爱上李警官了，本来我也很满意他。刚开始是悠太介绍过来的客人，他和黄警官经常来这里照顾我的生意，只喝酒，不欺负我家的女孩，也从不赊账。当然李警官确实和不同的漂亮女孩睡过，但他也不是传闻里那么滥交。不过……我猜李警官是有心上人的吧。”

李东赫看向面前淡然说话的老板娘，似乎这一切真的与她毫无关系，老板娘看了一眼玻璃门外逐渐呈淡青色的天：“Anne和李警官确实走得近，我家的女孩们都以为他俩成了，真傻，暧昧是一回事，只有当事人才知道两人的实际距离有多远。”

李东赫对老板娘陈述的事实颇感意外，老板娘伸出修长的手去轻柔眼前年轻人的卷发，慢慢滑向脸颊，她神色淡定温柔，李东赫却在里面看到了残留的、对于失去Anne的悲伤：“我家的女儿都喜欢穿细吊带的衣服或者裙子，她却为了能和李警官睡一次，换了风格。”

李东赫被老板娘的近乎自言自语的话搞得心跳加快，他忽然开始耳鸣，尖锐的声音在他脑子里响起来，却一点也没漏掉老板娘最后的话语。

“Anne特意把长发烫卷，穿上了烂大街的红色波点裙。

AI怎么也这么傻，以为换个装，就能变成李警官的心上人吗？”

 

9.  
李帝努经过3个月的疗养，正式出院了，他养病以来严格按照医嘱吃药休息，主治医生非常满意，甚至在某天早上查病房的时候故意把音量调高，像是给整个病房的病人炫耀说“要是每个人都这么听话，我看大家都早就可以出院了”。

他想马上回到警局投入工作，却被中本悠太下了驱逐令再作休息。今天看着冰箱里又没吃的了，他套上衣服出门买了些下饭的小菜，回到家的时候却发现门没锁上。他警惕地开门进去，走进客厅时看见李东赫坐在饭桌边盯着他看，脚边放着吉他，像往常一样，李东赫穿着红色波点裙，配了个腰带。

李帝努的视线停在对方的靴子上，皱紧眉头：“你进来怎么不脱鞋？”

李东赫没回答他的问题：“伤养好了？”

“嗯。养好……”

“了”字还未出口，面前的人弯腰猛地向自己冲撞过来，李帝努勉强顶住对方试图拦腰推到的攻击，下一秒面前的人从靴子里抽出把小直刀，李帝努眼疾手快地接住，握紧李东赫做势的手腕，再使力李东赫闷哼一声，被逼得手松开，刀落在了地板上。攻击的人根本没打算停止动作，立马一脚蹬在墙上借力外踢，李帝努双手挡了挡却还是被这力量掀得倒在木地板上，李东赫顺势坐在李帝努身上，两人都气喘吁吁。

李帝努咬牙问道：“李东赫你干什么？”

李东赫彻底无视李帝努的质问，怒道：“李帝努你他妈变态！”说完一拳揍在李帝努脸上，李帝努终于要爆发，转头却迎来李东赫鲁莽的亲吻，牙齿与牙齿的撞击间他的下颌骨疼得发紧，没来得及缓下的呼吸又开始急促起来，他们舌头搅着舌头，偶然被牙齿划过冒出些血腥味，却坚持没有放过彼此。等到呼吸真的不太够时，两人默契地放开，李帝努一个挺腰将翻过身将李东赫压在地上，柔软的纯棉裙子被他向上抚着腿的手逐渐捞开，李东赫右边大腿上绑着带子，李帝努冷哼着将上面的两把直刀抽出扔开，哐当哐当地响。

“还嚷嚷警察伤人，你今天怎么就想着来袭警？”

李东赫气笑了，胸膛起起伏伏：“找个女孩子搞什么play，我以前怎么没发现你还有这种癖好？我来收拾变态不行吗？！”

李帝努愣住，李东赫开始挣扎后他立即加大力气将人压住，李东赫视线里只剩下他的黑发，因为和自己的搏斗都变得乱糟糟的。

“你怎么就这么不相信我？”李帝努大概知道李东赫在说什么，此刻他头抵在李东赫的肩膀上，声音发涩，“你宁愿信那些谣言，宁愿自己瞎猜，就是不愿意问一问我？”

李东赫顿了顿，喘息逐渐变小，李帝努不肯抬头看自己，他也不确定现在压在自己身上的人是什么表情，他正要开口，李帝努带着委屈的声音又响起。

“如果我告诉你，那个时候是Anne擅自穿的，我拒绝了，因为我喜欢的人是你李东赫，要做我也要和你本人做，你……是不是还不会信我？”

李帝努一字一句地吐露着，他们的身体紧密地贴在一起，心跳和声带带来的颤动产生共响，李东赫终于放弃攻击，使力再将李帝努翻至身下，他想看李帝努现在到底什么表情，发现那人低垂着眼睛，眼眶发红，他的心被眼前告白的人的表情揉得发疼，却又享受着这种感觉。

李东赫俯下身，轻咬着李帝努并不算丰厚的下嘴唇，不厌其烦地反复刮蹭，他的男孩这次是真的难过了，李东赫双唇稍有离开就轻声应着“我信你，我信你”，被安慰的人终于肯抬手揽过他的腰，向下摸着他紧致的臀部褪去对方的底裤。李东赫顺从地侧躺，腿蹭着把裤子脱下，伸手去解李帝努的皮带扔到一边，李帝努摸过茶几小抽屉深处的润滑剂，细长手指向对方隐秘的地方探索，李东赫喘息声变成了呻吟，甜腻得让李帝努想起来住院期间朋友送来的水果味道：富士苹果、香梨、甜橙、草莓或是青葡萄。

柔软的红裙布料卷到李东赫胸口处，李帝努凑着去吮吸红粒。李东赫感到紧张，手上抓着李帝努的头发却又不敢使力，李帝努感到李东赫愈发紧绷的身体，停下来去和李东赫再次接吻，舌头轻柔地扫过上颚，被吻着的人舒服得又发出声音，李帝努嘴角悄悄扬起一点，手中的扩张差不多后把自己的肉刃送进去。

“李帝努……”此时李东赫满足地眯着眼睛，红肿的嘴巴微张喘气，“我不想和你做朋友了。”

李帝努快速顶了几下，李东赫坏心眼地用力收紧肉臂，他感到体内的东西又大了一圈，继续道：“在一起吧。”

之后一切都超出了两人的控制。

做过几次后李帝努把李东赫抱到浴室清理身子，两人躺上床的时候还是互相抱着不肯分开。李东赫缩下些去摸李帝努身上的伤疤，不同的形状和颜色展示着警官的战绩，他慢慢问着伤疤是怎么来的，李帝努一边亲着他的头顶一边徐徐道来。后来又聊起贩卖AI的案子，阿准是警察安插进去的眼线，他也的确认真负责地告知了李帝努那墨镜男人想私会李东赫买情趣用的AI，李帝努趁着小组实施抓捕的计划跟着搅了他们所有生意。

果然聊着聊着天，李东赫开始想睡觉了，李帝努凑到他耳边说明天想吃泡菜炒饭。

李东赫蹭蹭李帝努的胸口：“明天我想和你待在家里。”

“好。”

“那……叫外卖吧。”

“不。”李帝努低头轻咬李东赫肉肉的脸颊，“我想吃你做的泡菜炒饭。”

李东赫闭着眼，仰着脸露出一个微笑：“好呀，明天做给你吃吧。”

 

10.  
3区的人很快就知道他们家的李警官和李东赫在一起了，或许该说“终于在一起了”。连徐英浩都在感慨万千，中本悠太觉着奇怪，自己家儿子终于定了个对象不会觉得伤感吗，徐英浩说那当然，可自己哪儿再敢评论什么，那可是李帝努啊，以前他作为长辈就指出一下李帝努哪里做得不对，自己的儿子私下都会跳到他身上使劲闹腾呢。

因为担心彼此再出什么事，在几次交谈后约法三章，李帝努执行任务时更加小心谨慎，李东赫也没再像从前那般疯玩，他逐渐稳定了驻唱的工作，甚至开始在网上发售自己的歌曲，职业生活开始逐渐丰富，有时赚的演出费比李帝努的死工资高得多，他豪气地拿出来给自己和男朋友买衣服，还买好食材做饭吃。男友老爱说喜欢自己做的泡菜炒饭，李东赫觉得这样吃多了没营养，又想着花样在里面加不同的肉和蔬菜。

交往后李帝努有段时间似乎不满意李东赫没向自己说过喜欢，李东赫知道后也并不吝啬表达，连着两周每天给李帝努短信里发“喜欢你哦”，那段时间李帝努总是会对着手机傻笑成眯眯眼和猫咪嘴。最后大家都受不了了，只剩高小珍还孜孜不倦地观察着两人的互动，哪怕是趁着同事们埋头工作李东赫跑去偷吻李帝努这种小动作也没放过。

当然，黄仁俊打电话来向李东赫控诉李警官老是给罗渽民炫耀男朋友做的饭也是之后的事了。

 

FIN


End file.
